Moments in Time
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "The Dragon Games." You've got to read that to understand what's really happened, and there are some things you need to know before hand. These are moments after Hiccup and Merida got married. Learn about the trials and tribulations that married life puts the two in. See how they handle their new lives, and see how they live together as a family.
1. Bonding

Merida rolled over in her bed, arms above her head, and back arched. Letting out a large yawn Merida searched the bed next to her, her hand searching for the warmth she was so accustomed to. Merida scrunched her face and groggily sat up. Her fiery curls were half tamed by a loose braid that was pulled behind her head. She bent her elbows behind her head and let out another yawn. She grumbled and pushed herself off the bed. She padded across the creaking floors and dug around in the drawer for her clothes. She pulled out a pair of dark grey pants, and a green, form fitting shirt that falls past her bottom. Two slits are in the sides of the shirt on her thighs. A cape is tied loosely around her shoulders, clasped together by a small dragon swirling around an emerald. An anniversary gift. Merida unleashed a massive attack of hair upon herself as she untied her hair from its restraints. She fought to contain it and finally, after a five minute battle, she won, knotting it back into place.

After she was presentable, the small golden band wrapped around her head, she made her way down the ladder and into the kitchen. She smiled at the familiar sounds of Val cooking breakfast. She heard a wining from the rafters above her and grinned when she saw her very own dragon, Bonnie looking down at her, tail wagging from side to side, feathers standing at attention. She smiled and clicked her tongue and the sleek dragon jumped to her side.  
"Good mornin' Bonnie mah girl. How was yer night?" Bonnie purred and nuzzled Merida's cheek. Merida laughed and went into the kitchen.  
"Good mornin' dear!"  
"Mornin' mum. How'd yah sleep?"  
"Pretty good, and yerself?"  
"Et was good until A woke up." Val laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling at the corners.  
"I know that feelin'. Stoick would have ta wake up early ta do work in the town."  
"A Chief's duty is never finished, is et?"  
"Oh no dear. But you'll get used to et." Merida opened a barrel next to the sink, and grabbed a fish for Bonnie. Said dragon perked up, and began to circle the family room excitedly. The two women smiled at the antics of the eager dragon, and Cloud Jumper groaned from her spot in the rafters.  
"But, yah'd think tha' after a year A'd get used ta him not always bein' there." Merida sighed and threw the fish to Bonnie, who dove after the treat. Merida smiled at the dragon and turned to sit at the table. She rested her head in her hands, elbows propped on the table. Val, sensing something was awry, turned from the food, which was giving off a strange smell.

Val sat next to her, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong dear?"  
"Et's just tha', A knew what A was gettin' into when A married Hiccup. Et's just…" Val nodded and leaned down to look up at Merida's downturned face.  
"I know dear. But when things here get back ta normal, Hiccup'll be here more. Yah have ta remember, there's still ice all over from Drago's attempted siege." At the mention of Drago, Val's voice turned to acid, and if looks could kill, the table would have suffered a most terrible death.  
"A know, Am ur still gettin' used ta et."  
"Well, when Stoick had to leave me in the mornin', A'd just go with him. Wakin' up early is easier than wakin' up alone." Merida smiled up at her mother-in-law. It was true, waking up early would be better, but then again, sleep is a treasured prize in Berk. Merida had a lot of thinking to do.  
"But yah do know, yah have yer own duties too. Sometimes et'll be Hiccup waking up without yah." Merida thought about that for a second. She did have her own duties. She was training the soldiers in archery, she was in charge of making the infirmary, she was co-leading strategic planning, she was helping lead a new way of dragon flying, and she was discovering new territories. She had duties that any normal Chieftess would as well. She was in charge of the people, she was a helping hand in times of need. Hiccup may be the face of the operation, but behind him, Merida was the support he needed, the sounding board that gave him some pretty brilliant ideas.

Not only was she the Chieftess of Berk, but she was the Princess of DunBroch, and she, and Hiccup, had duties there as well. They served as semi-peace keepers. When one nation would threaten another, they would ride out, land their dragons, and speak and sort out the problems. They were the face of unity in the nations that were associated with DunBroch and Berk. Coming from two different lands, two different backgrounds, but still coming together and finding a perfect balance with one another.

But that didn't mean they didn't have their arguments. Every good relationship has its arguments. It's overcoming those arguments, and seeing the points that the other has, and taking them into consideration, is what makes a relationship stronger. And that's what's made them such great negotiators and mediators.  
"Yah know, A think that et's even." Val looked at Merida, a knowing sparkle in her eyes.  
"How so?"  
"Well, A wake up alone, but he has ta pull himself out of bed an' leave me while A sleep. He has ta leave me. A mean, look at me! An' he's gotta leave this in bed until A wake up!" Val threw her head back and a symphony of laughter filled the air.  
"That's the spirit!"  
"A might actually let him suffer some more." Merida said as she stood up and looked at Bonnie. "Am ur feelin' like A wan' a ride." Val laughed again, but jumped when a cloud of smoke erupted from whatever she was cooking.  
"Oh dear! Mah meatballs!" Val rushed to the pot and vigorously stirred it. Merida quickly left, thanking the spirits that she wouldn't have to suffer through more meatballs.

Hey guys I'm back! I've gotten quite a few comments saying i should make a sequel, but I've decided that this sequel will be snapshots through their life after the story ends. I hope you guys stay and read on! 

Thank you all so much, and enjoy your day/night!

Much love,  
~Tessa the Fandom Queen


	2. Miracles

Hiccup paced outside the door. It had been ten minutes since he heard Merida's yells, and he was getting worried.  
'What if she's hurt? What if she's bleeding too much?' Millions of thoughts ran through Hiccups head as he paced a small indent in the ground in front of the door to their hut. Toothless and Bonnie looked down at Hiccup from the roof, and Toothless let out a whimper.  
"It's okay bud, I'm just nervous." Hiccup gave the door another worried glance before he felt a strong hand clap on his shoulder. He looked up into the dark eyes of Eret.  
"Now, I know I've only been here for two years, but so has she. She's a strong, independent woman, and she is one hundred percent capable of doing this. Hiccup, you married a strong woman, much stronger than either of us." Hiccup smiled at his friend and nodded. Quickly Hiccup pulled Eret into a quick embrace with a pat on the back.  
"Thank you… Speaking of strong women, I hear you finally asked her." Eret's face tore in two as he thought about his soon-to-be wife.  
"Astrid's something else. I've had that ring for about a year. It took a while for me to get the courage to ask her, and even then it didn't go as I planned."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, I was going to ask her at sunset after a friendly race, which I would let her win of course," Eret puffed out his chest and placed a closed fist over his heart, "and then land on a nice sea stack in the middle of nowhere I found and ask her. But, with my luck, during the race I decided to do a flip, which in hind sight wasn't the smartest idea because the ring was in my pocket. It fell out and she dove after it. Before I knew what was going on, she had it in her hands. The surprise was still there though." Hiccup was bend over with laughter and Eret started chuckling along with him.

A couple minutes later, Eret and Hiccup were using eachother to stay on their feet. Hiccup straightened out, wiping a stray tear from his eye. Eret stood up as well, still giggling lightly. The duo took a deep, ragged breath. Hiccup grabbed Eret's arm and looked him dead in the eyes.  
"Thank you." Eret smiled, knowing what he was talking about, nodded in response. A yell was heard from inside the house and Hiccup's head snapped to the door. He turned back to Eret and took another deep breath.

The two stood there together for what seemed like an eternity after that yell, but five minutes later a peal of screams, too high pitched to be Merida's, was heard from the house. Hiccup moved to the door, waiting for it to open, but it didn't. He stood, worried and confused for a few more minutes before another scream was heard. Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned to Eret, who was nowhere to be seen. Three minutes later, Hiccup was being pulled into the house by a very excited Val. He climbed the ladder into their room, and his breath caught in his throat.

Laying in their bed was Merida, curls sticking to her forehead. Her blue eyes held years of tiredness in them, but those tired eyes held the world in them. A tired smile played on her lips as Hiccup walked up to them, his eyes never leaving the two bundles fussing in her arms. Hiccup fell to his knees with a soft thud and his trembling hands reached for one of the bundles. His hand pulled back the blanket and revealed a little face, scrunched up angry, pudgy cheeks red and fiery hair already in tight curls on their head.  
"Is it- " Hiccup trailed off, not knowing the gender of the bundle he was looking at.  
"She is healthy," Merida said, but was cut off by Hiccup.  
"She's perfect." Merida glared at Hiccup and continued.  
"And so is 'er sister." Hiccups eyes snapped up to Merida as she brought her other arm, rather awkwardly, across her body. Hiccup lightly took the little girl into his arms and looked down at her smiling. She had the same red hair as her mother in little tufts along her scalp. He looked so awkward, and was holding her like she was going to break at any moment.  
"Ach! She's a babe, no' a glass doll!" Val laughed from the other side of the bed, and shook her head.  
"Yer father was so scared he was gonna hurt yah too, Hiccup. But don' worry, babies are stronger than yah think. I'm goin' ta leave yah two alone fer a while."

Three hours later, the room was full of people. A table was full of flowers, and little stuffed animals were everywhere. Merida was gifted with a two baby carrier from the Thorstons, which would certainly make their lives much easier. Fishlegs gifted them with toddler ready Dragon Books, and Snotlout promised that he would teach them how to be awesome, which really wasn't much of a present, but the real present they got was watching him melt when they placed the twins in his arms.

An hour later it was just Astrid and Eret left in the house with Merida and Hiccup. Merida and Astrid were in the bedroom talking about how to get the nursery ready, which left Hiccup and Eret alone with the sleeping girls. Eret was holding one, and Hiccup was holding the other.  
"Have you decided on names?"  
"We've narrowed it down to two options each, were just going to wait a few more days and see if they'll fit, yah know?" Eret nodded his head and pursed his lips.  
"Yeah. Have you figured anything else yet?"  
"Well, we have figured two things out, actually."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Eret, will you do us the honor of being these girls godfather?" Eret's eyes widened, and he looked at Hiccup.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"I-yes." Now it was Hiccups turn to nod as he smiled down at the sleeping baby smiling in his arms.

While Hiccup and Eret were down stairs, Astrid and Merida were talking, and enjoying girl talk.  
"So, what dae yah say Astrid, will yah be mah wee lambs' godmum?" Astrid grinned, and took Merida's hands.  
"Of course! But, only if you'll be mine."

So these are going to be out of order, but it will tell the time, in years/months after the end of the main story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I love this. Alright, let me know what you guys think!  
Much love  
~Tessa the Fandom Queen


	3. Teeth

Five and a half Years Later

Merida sat in her bed, reading a book that she had purchased from Trader Johan. It was a story about a queen of a far off land who had control over ice and snow. Merida was thouroughly enjoying her book when she was interrupted by a weight on her bed. She looked up to see the red hair of her daughter Kara, her brown eyes full of worry.

"Wha's the matter dear?" Merida asked, dog-earing the page and setting the book down. Kara held out her hand and unfurled her fist, revealing a little white tooth in the middle of her palm.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Her chocolate eyes roamed on the ground, avoiding her mother. Merida smiled softly at her daughter and scooped her into her arms.

"Kara, why would yah think you'd be in trouble?"

"Because my teeth are supposed to stay in my mouth…" Merida laughed at her daughter and caught her chin in her hand.

"Sweetheart, the teeth yah have now are baby teeth, they're meant ta fall out." Kara's eyes brightened at her words.

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

"No sweetie. Losing yer teeth is natural, and there's an added surprise." Merida padded her way to the bookshelf and pulled one down. She leafed through the pages and found what she was looking for. She made her way back to the five year old on her bed.

"Kara, this es the Tooth Fairy." She opened the book and Kara took a deep breath.

"Wooow! She's pretty!" Merida chuckled and rubbed her daughters back. Staring up at them with a beautiful smile was a woman covered in feathers, small fairies around her. Hues of blues and greens covered her body and a crown of sorts sat on her head made of feathers. Her wings were a beautiful light blue.

"Yah put yer lost teeth under yer pillow, an' the Tooth Fairy comes while yer sleepin' an' leaves a silver piece."

"Really? A whole silver piece?"

"Yup, all ta yerself." Kara grinned a toothy grin, and Merida saw where her tooth had fallen out, right in the front. Kara ran off, calling to her sister.

"Adaria, Adaria! Guess what? I'm gonna have my own silver piece!"

"How?" Merida smiled as she picked up her book, rubbing her ever growing stomach. She was very excited to meet this newcomer.


	4. New Edition

Six Years Later

Hiccup paced the outside of the house, once again he was told to stay out. Once again he was joined with Eret, Astrid and Ruffnut inside helping Merida. Her mother couldn't make it this time, and his mother was gone with Cloudjumper. This baby wasn't expected for another two weeks, which worried Hiccup to no end. He heard Merida scream, Eret placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna' be okay mate."

"I know. No matter how many times I'll be in this position, I think I'll always be nervous."

"I know, Astrid is due soon too, and with this, I don't know if it'll make her pop." He chuckled and Hiccup laughed as well. Hiccup sighed and plopped to the ground. He raked a shaky hand through his hair and smiled at Eret.

"You're a good friend Eret, I really don't know how I'd be if I was left to my own devices."

"You would have already broken the door down, don't kid yourself." Eret said, joining him on the ground. Hiccup shook his head, but didn't argue; he wasn't entirely wrong.

Eret kept hiccup entertained, keeping his mind off the woman in their bedroom giving birth to his third child. When Ruff opened the door, Hiccup was to his feet and through the house. He was in their bedroom and by Merida's side before she could even say his name.

He peered into the blankets surrounding the small bundle in Merida's arms. Said woman looked up at her husband, whose arm was wrapped around her shoulder, the other pulling at the blanket.

"Hiccup," she whispered, "et's a boy." Hiccup's heart stopped.

"A, a boy?" Hiccup's hands started to shake. A boy? He had a son? His heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn't bbreathe

"Would yah like ta hold him?"

"Would I like to hold him? Of course I wound." Hiccup steadied his shaky hands as Merida slid him into his father's arms. He smiled down at the tiny baby, still unaware of the world. The not grabbed his father's finger, yawning sleepily as he opened his eyes. Hiccup grinned at the boy.

"Hey little man. I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world." he turned to Merida. "What's his name?" Merida smiled at him and ran a finger along the infant's face.

"He's strong built, lookin' inta his eyes A can see he'll be a fierce one, bull headed though, like his da'." Merida winked at Hiccup. "A was thinkin' Stoick." Hiccup's heart melted, and he felt a new wave of adoration wash over him for his wife.

"Stoick Fergus Haddock." Hiccup said resolutely. Merida beamed at him and smiled down at their son. The two of them were soon joined by two little five year old girls.

"Is our sister here now?" Adaria asked, jumping onto the bed, followed by Kara.

"No, but yer little brother es."

"A brother?" Kara wined, folding her arms across her chest.

"A brother!" Adaria grinned, bouncing on her knees. The two eventually made their way to their parents, after arguing about whether or not having a brother was a good, or bad thing. The twins peered over the blanket and turned to their parents, eyes bright. Merida watched her ever growing family fawn over the new edition to the family. She smiled at Hiccup, who hadn't taken his hands off his son since he came into the room. She leaned into Hiccup's chest and closed her eyes, listening to her family as she fell asleep.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted new chapters, and I'm sorry. I've had a lot of unexpected things happen in the last year and now that I have the free time I'm back to writing. Alright, I hope you enjoyed the past two chapters!


	5. Push

Six Years Later

Merida gripped her best friend's hand, running a cloth over her sweaty head. Astrid was panting hard as she turned her attention to Merida.

"Get. This. Out. Of. Me." She panted, trying not to scream. Astrid was usually very calm, but during labor she was a completely different person. Another round of contractions started and Astrid gripped Merida's hand, biting into a pillow as not to scream too loud. The last time that Astrid had screamed, Eret had tried to fight his way into the room. It wasn't a good situation.

For Eret or Astrid. She'd been in active labor for at least an hour now, her mother was worried, and so was Merida. It was abnormal here in Berk to have a very long birth, it usually meant that something was wrong. Merida squeezed Astrid's hand and excused herself for a few minutes. She stood in the living area of Astrid's home, closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and prayed to whatever gods were listening for something to happen. She took a calming breath and made her way back into the bedroom.

"Merida! Merida it's happening!" They watched as Astrid began to push, but a head didn't appear.

"It's breech." Merida breathed to herself. She wasted no time getting to Astrid. She grabbed the feet.

"Astrid you need to push. Push really hard." Astrid nodded and put her hands on her knees and began to push. Merida pulled on the baby's feet, then shifted to the knees. Slowly she pulled the baby. Luckily the baby had it's arms above it's head, which made for a slightly better birth. The baby was finally out, but not out of the woods. The cord had wrapped around it's neck, and it's face had started to go blue. Merida unwrapped the cord, cut it, and wrapped it up in a blanket. She rubbed its back, trying to stimulate the lungs, trying to get it to breathe.

"Merida…" Astrid's mother gripped her shoulder.

"No!" Merida snapped. She stuck her finger down the baby's throat and breathed air into its lungs. She pushed on its chest with a few fingers, and repeated the process.

Then the amazing happened. A shrill wail filled the silent room, and everyone let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding. Merida smiled and handed the bundle to Astrid, who had tears down her cheeks. She held the baby close to her heart and looked up at Merida, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She rocked her baby back and forth and sobbed into the blanket. Astrid's mother smiled at her, tears brimming her eyes as well. Eret burst through the door and was by Astrid's side. Hiccup walked carefully into the room and Merida immediately sought his warmth. She leaned into his form, a hand on his chest. He wrapped an arm lazily around her waist and kissed her hair. The two smiled as they watched Kari make her way to the bed and sit with her parents, admiring her new sister.


End file.
